AJ Meets the Cullens
by GoddessOfShadows
Summary: All her life Artemis Jayleen Jackson or AJ has been left abandoned all except for two people, her twin brother Percy Jackson, and her best friend Will son of Apollo. AJ becomes Bella Swan her Uncle Charlie's daughter. Charlie and Sally are siblings What happens when she meets the golden eyed Cullen's?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its GoddessOfShadows here! This is my first ever Fanfic so please no Flames! Thanks and enjoy! Also pretend AJ was in Annabeth's place when Luke ran away with her k? Instead of Luke dying Cronus is still in his body but Luke is better at controlling him. AJ and Luke were best friends F.Y.I. Another thing is that Sarah was AJs little sister (she was a demigod too).**

_Italics = dream, flashback or thoughts_

Underlined= song lyrics

**Full Summary: All her life Artemis Jayleen Jackson or AJ has been left abandoned all except for two people, her twin brother Percy Jackson, and her best friend Will son of Apollo. AJ becomes Bella Swan her Uncle Charlie's daughter. (Charlie and Sally are siblings) What happens when she meets the golden eyed Cullen's?**

**AJ POV:**

'_Dad' screaming at me that he hates me and wishes that I never was born, Sarah dying in my arms, Percy breaking his promise, Will saying he hates my guts, and finally Luke stabbing me in the stomach whispering he never loved me that it was all a lie._

I wake up screaming drenched in sweat with tears streaming down my face. I scream once more from the pain of my ripping heart. The next thing I know is that the door is busted open and Percy is holding me letting me scream into his chest. This happens every single morning we replace the door so much that we have a closet full of them! Once all of my tears are released Percy begins to speak.

"Was it the same one again?"

The only response he got was the nod of my head. Just as he was about to say something the conch horn blew signaling breakfast.

"Are you coming to breakfast today?" Percy asked with concern.

"I'm not hungry" it was the excuse I use every single time he asked me that.

"I'll bring something by later" with that said he exited the cabin probably to catch up with Annabeth.

During the meantime I decided to take a shower. I grabbed a black Linkin Park V-neck, black skinny jeans, my favorite black leather jacket, studded belt, with black matching undergarments. I set my clothes on the bathroom counter and got undressed.

'_I wonder what color my hair is today'_ I thought. You see when I was born I was on the verge of death so all the gods gave me some of their power. So now depending on my mood my hair is a certain color. Blue is sad, Red is angry, Gray is empty, Yellow is happy, Pink is in love, Green is confused, Purple is annoyed, and Black is my normal hair color which I got from Poseidon my 'Dad'. As I looked into the mirror I saw my gray hair with a hint of red from mentioning Poseidon, button nose, red puffy eyes, pink plump lips, rosy cheeks, with tan skin. I hoped into the shower and was hit with a splash of freezing water.

"AAHHH!" Thank the Gods no one heard me scream. I manipulated the water so that it was warm. I used my favorite strawberry body wash and shampoo. Once I got it all out I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body.

'_Thump, thump, thump' _I went into defense mode. I opened the door and peeked out… it was just Will chasing Percy trying to get my favorite cookies back.

"Come on Percy, it's for AJ not you!" Will shouted at Percy

"I MUST HAVE BLUE COOKIE!" oh gods what will I do with him?!

As Percy was running by the door I snatched the cookie out of his hand.

"What the Hades!" Percy shouted

"My blue cookie" I said while putting emphasize on my. I popped it into my mouth and swallowed.

"Now get out I have to get dressed!" I screamed.

"Ok geesh no need to yell."

As said I got dressed but realized I forgot my converse and socks. I imagined a pair of socks and my converse in my hand and BAM there they were. Just a little gift I got from Athena. I slipped them on then walked out of the bathroom just to walk right into a wall.

"Oomph" I fell flat on my butt.

"Sorry" Will helped me up and looked at me.

"Why is your hair gray?" he questioned. I looked to the ground and started to shuffle my feet.

"I thought the dreams stopped" he said.

"They did for a bit, but then they came back again" I replied

After a moment of silence he finally replied.

"Listen we need to talk" uh oh this can't be good

"Chiron thinks is best that you go and live with Charlie." He can't be serious, can he?

"But I'm happy here!" I countered

"It's too late for that"

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned

"Chiron sent me to tell you that Argus will be here in an hour to pick you up and drop you off at the airport" by the end of his sentence there were tears in his eyes. I could tell he was trying so hard not to cry.

"WHAT!" I screamed. By this point my hair probably looks like it's on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I have the usual excuse… SCHOOL! Why was homework invented? Anyway Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. (I wish I had a published book… Oh Well :D) **

_Italics = dream, flashback or thoughts_

Underlined= song lyrics

**Full Summary: All her life Artemis Jayleen Jackson or AJ has been left abandoned all except for two people, her twin brother Percy Jackson, and her best friend Will son of Apollo. AJ becomes Bella Swan her Uncle Charlie's daughter. (Charlie and Sally are siblings) What happens when she meets the golden eyed Cullen's?**

AJ POV:

I decided to go to the Big House and talk to Chiron about this. About halfway there I felt a presence following me (thanks to Hades). I turn around to expect the Stoll's or Grover but instead it was Amy.

"Hey Amy, whatcha doing?" I asked

"I miss you Mommy" Amy says in her adorable baby talk. **(You know what I'm talking about right? If not pm me)**

Amy is this adorable five year old that came to camp because her father didn't want her. *cough* jerk face *cough*. Her mother is Athena. She has the same traits as all Athena kids do. She's wise, has blond curls, stormy gray eyes, loves capture the flag and you know the rest. When Amy first came to camp she was very quiet and didn't interact with anyone. That is until I came along. Ever since I saved her from drowning (Stupid Poseidon) she has clung on to me. She also reminds me of Sarah so much that I just can't let her go. It's not the bad kind either; it's the sweet little girl kind. Athena doesn't hate me as much anymore but she still hates me a little.

"Amy, Mommy is very busy and would think it's best if you go play with the others" I said very gently.

"Yes mommy, I wuv you!"

"Me too!" I say

And with that said she skips away while I enter the big house. The first thing I notice when I enter is the smell of grapes. Wonderful Mr. D is here.

"Artemis there you are, I was expecting you." Chiron said with a calm voice.

"I thought I clarified I prefer AJ" I said very threatingly.

"Sorry, my apologies. Aren't you supposed to be packing for your flight?" Thank goodness for his patients or else he probably would have sent me off to Moms.

"Actually that's why I'm here. Why do you think it's best if I go live with Charlie?" I ask out of curiosity.

As Chiron was about to answer Mr. D intercepted.

"Because of your trust issues, the dreams, Sarah dying – "

"YOU TOLD HIM?!"I scream at Chiron. By now I was furious at Chiron. How could he tell Mr. D?

"AJ you need to calm-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because I ran out of the big house. I can't believe him. Who does he think he is telling other people my secrets? I thought I could trust him, but I guess not. As I'm running to my cabin everybody can tell I'm furious by the fire truck red hair I have so they clear a path for me. Once I see the cabin I slam the door open and shut just to walk into a heated make out session between Percy and Annabeth. Of course they both have their shirts off.

"Stupid hormonal teens" I mutter under my breath

Once I actually got to my room I grabbed my suitcase from under the bed and started throwing all my clothes inside. Since I have so much stuff I grabbed a second one and threw the rest of my stuff in that one. **(I'm not exactly sure how many suitcases you can have so let's go with two) **I decided to trade my converse for lace up combat boots. I finally finished packing when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled

"Me Percy"

I opened the door and with one look around my room he said

"You're really going aren't you?" I could feel the sadness radiating off of him.

"Sadly yes I am."

Next thing I know is that he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my 'I Love You'. Percy finally let go of me and grabbed one of my suitcases. We walked together to the bottom of the hill where Argus waits for me.

"I guess the inspirable twins finally get split up" I say trying to lighten up the mood. The only response I get was the slight chuckle that slipped out of his mouth.

"I guess I'll see you when I come to visit" I say as I was getting in the car.

"I love you Artemis" Percy says with tears in his eyes **(as you can see AJ only lets Percy call her Artemis)**

"Me too Percy. Also don't cry over me"

Argus grabbed both of my bags and put them in the trunk. He held the door open for me. I was sliding in when I heard someone scream my name, it was Will. I ran towards him meeting half way. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Do you really think you can leave without a goodbye?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" I respond. I hug Will goodbye when a tiny figure runs over here.

"Mommy!"

"Amy!" Once she actually reaches me I pick her up and snuggle into her trying to remember her scent.

"Uncle Perzy said you were leaving!" By now there were tears streaming down both of our faces.

"He's right baby, I have to get away for a bit okay? But I promise across my heart I will be back as soon as possible." I set her down and got into the car. I looked out the window trying to remember every single detail I can about them. I felt so sad and empty without their warmth.

Argus finally dropped me off at the airport I successfully got onto the plane. As soon as I sat down I prayed to Zeus to spare my life and not blast me out of the sky. The airplane took off and I felt like I was going to throw up. Did I mention I'm terrified of heights? It's worse than Thalia's! But guess what I did the WHOLE plan ride? Slept like a baby. Thank the gods I didn't have a nightmare… that would've been bad. I was awakened by a flight attendant.

"Excuse me ma'am but the plane has landed" she says politely.

"Oh *yawn* thank you" I reply lazily

I grabbed my luggage and stumbled of the steps.

"Watch it there kiddo" I can recognize that voice anywhere

"Hey Uncle- Dad" I have to pose as Charlie's daughter while I stay here. The mist is helping with that. I still look the same except my eyes are chocolate brown like his.

"Get in the cruiser while I get your bags" he says. Supposedly Charlie's the chief of police.

"You sure about that, I mean I can get one"

"I got it ,thanks for the offer though" surprisingly he could pick up my heavy bag.

He then hopped into the driver side and took off. Forks, Washington here I come as Bella Swan. Wonderful!

**I'm proud of myself the last chapter was only two pages long this one was about six or five! Anyway I'm starting a new story is an X-Men and Twilight crossover. Wish me luck! For now on I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. **

**-Purple Ninja **

**A.k.a GoddessOfShaows**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it me again! I don't really have an excuse for not updating in months… But I have been really busy lately. Also sorry to those who have been waiting forever! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read & Review! **

_Italics = dream, flashback or thoughts_

Underlined= song lyrics

**Full Summary: All her life Artemis Jayleen Jackson or AJ has been left abandoned all except for two people, her twin brother Percy Jackson, and her best friend Will son of Apollo. AJ becomes Bella Swan her Uncle Charlie's daughter. (Charlie and Sally are siblings) What happens when she meets the golden eyed Cullen's?**

AJ POV:

When we pulled up to the house I automatically felt like something was gonna happen. The paranoia inside me took over.

_Just woods, no people except the neighbors that are far apart. A good place to practice training. _I thought. Nothing to worry about.

Since Charlie had already taken my bags inside I decided to check out the house. I can't believe it's been years since I've been here. I walk into the kitchen to see it the same exact way I remember it. Brown cabinets with white towels, sink and no dishwasher. In the center of the kitchen was where the brown dining table was. I remember when I was younger I had asked Uncle Charlie to pick it instead of a yellow one.

"Bella! Come look at your room." Uncle Char- I mean Dad said.

"Coming!" I called back

On my way upstairs the mist decided it was time for 'Bella' to be clumsy.

"AAHHHH" I could feel myself tumbling down the stairs then hitting my head on the railing. Next thing I know is that the darkness takes over.

~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ughh" I moaned

"Bella are you ok?" The voice sounded really familiar

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. He had blond hair, wore a lab coat thingy, was very pale, and had topaz eyes.

"I am Doctor Cullen. Do you remember me from when you were little?"

"Yes. You used to take care of me whenever I had an accident." I replied.

"That's right now, you have a minor concussion. I suggest that you wait a few days after school starts to see how you feel. Get some rest, if you have any memory lose or major headaches just come see me. Now I'll let you leave and rest."

The next thing he said was directed to Charlie. "Make sure she gets enough sleep, food, etc. Ok?"

"Sure. Thanks Carlisle**."**

Overall Carlisle was a nice man. He was always there for me when I fell or broke something. He looks exactly the same he did years ago. And what's with the eyes? Does he where contacts or something?

"Hey Bella. How you feeling?" Charlie asked

"Like Zeus struck me with his master bolt" It hurts a lot. Trust me I know.

"Alright well let's get you home and into bed." Once my head hit the car seat I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food burning. I ran down the stairs as fast as I can before the fire alarm goes off. On my way to the kitchen I see Charlie sitting at the TV watching one of the latest games.

"Dad what's that smell?" I ask in a rush

"…THE EGGS!"

We both zoom into the kitchen to look into a pan on the stove top. Inside was the eggs for breakfast sticking to the pan and burning. Obviously Charlie doesn't know how to cook but neither can I.

_Knock, Knock_

I run to open the door just to see…

_To be continued…_

**Hey … sorry about that cliff hanger. I have to finish homework and I have major writers block. I get ideas when I sleep but for some reason they haven't come to me yet. This wasn't as long as the last chapter but I'm working on my two other stories as well and I have to get my beta requirements done AND read my aunts, friend's stories. So a lot on my plate right now. Till next time**

**Chris**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up?! *dodges food and water bottle and one glass bottle***

**Hey! Who threw that?! Anyway, sorry for not updating in forever! I am truly sorry. A lot has been going on and I haven't put in the effort to publish this. So here's the completely late chapter you all have been waiting for! **

**MAYJOR CHANGE! Alright so instead of AJ never coming here, let's pretend she came for a 5 months out of every year. Also I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not but, Charlie knows about demigods and all that good stuff.**

**AJ POV: **

When I opened the door it was the least expected person. Jacob and Billy Black. Boy did Jacob get hot! Of course my little JB would grow up… but I didn't expect him to be this good looking. Anyway he still looked exactly the same since last year; dark but medium skin color, long black silky hair, normal JB. Billy looked the same too besides the few stray wrinkles, but other than that the same old caring, wise man that I grew up admiring.

"Billy, Jacob what are you doing here?" I ask completely in surprise.

"Well we couldn't give up the opportunity to come visit you, now could we darling?" Said the wise man.

"The big game is on tonight" said Jacob

"Of course! How could I forget that? That's the only reason you stop by anymore old man!" Charlie said appearing out of nowhere.

"Not as old as you!"

"Oh I'm just pulling your wheel, oldie."

'_Does Charlie always use the wheel chair excuse?'_

"You're just Jelly that this old man gets the ladies!" At this statement I could feel my jaw drop but heard another's as well. At least I wasn't the only shocked one. It turned out to be Jacob's.

"So I guess that I get no hug do I?" It's amazing how Jacob knows how to tick me off.

"Don't touch me Black!" I yelled running out the doorway to the safety of my room. On the last step of the stairs I just HAD to slip. I could feel my jaw slam against the rough, calloused floor boards.

"Bella, are you okay?" JB ask pulling me off the floor and judging how my jaw looks.

"Perfectly fine, see!" I twirl around to imply that. In my attempt to show just that I had to be even MORE clumsy and land on top of JB. The force of the impact pushed him down as well making us BOTH slide down the stairs. In the end I ended up straddling his hips and his hands on my waist making sure that I didn't fall again. To make it oh so better, Charlie and Billy had to come into the hallway to see what happened.

"What the heck was- ..." Charlie face was priceless if I do say so myself.

"It's not what you think! I turned around and fell on-" I tried explaining this awkward situation to Charlie but I honestly don't think he cared.

"I don't think I wanna know Bells..." Charlie was back to being the distant and awkward father role again. With that said he and Billy went back to watching the game on the TV like nothing had just happened.

I went to get off my instead JB had different plans. Next thing I knew, I was hoisted onto his shoulder being carried up the stairs.

"What do you think you are doing?" I was starting to get dizzy from being up, watching the ground get lower and me getting higher and higher.

"Carrying you up the stairs so, you don't trip again." I could start to feel the fright creeping closer and closer.

"Put me down!" I could feel my hands starting to scratch at his back.

"Don't worry we are almost there. Just close your eyes and you won't feel so scared." I took his advice and squeezed my eyes as tight as they would go. I felt one of his hands let go of me and I had a panic attack.

'_Was he gonna drop me?' _I felt Jacob close the door behind us. I was slowly put down on my two solid feet again. I slowly opened my eyes and let my eyes take in the colors of my room. All of it was silver, green, or black, my three favorite colors. **(I'm gonna leave the rest of the room up to your imagination.)**

"I'm tired JB." I could feel my body automatically fall onto the bed and curl up into a ball.

"Alright I'll go downstairs then"

"No stay with me! The nightmares are too scary..." I could feel my hair start to turn a little gray even though the mist still kept it brown in his eyes.

"Okay then move over some." I could feel the bed sink down with his weight. He takes some of the covers pulling it over him and me. I scooted closer to him trying to absorb his body heat. His arms instinctively wrapped around my small form pulling me even closer. I buried my face in his shirt breathing in his woodsy scent that I love so much that it sends comfort throughout my entire body. With his chin on top of my head I could hear him start to hum my favorite Quileute song. The soothing song eased my heart to the point where I couldn't even remember falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have had writer's block and friend/family issues. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted a Jacob/OC pairing or a Will/OC. Tell me in a review please! Remember there is no Renesmee.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything except for anything you don't recognize and the plot/idea. I also own the Quileute song. **

**Part of this song was inspired by the song Lullaby by Nickelback. **

**WARNING****: Cutting is mentioned in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read.**

**AJ POV:**

_Everyone that I'm close to surrounded me. There was Percy, Will, Jacob, Mom, and Artemis. All of them started spitting words at me. And it wasn't just the simple hurtful words I got everyday... It was the ones that really went into me and damaged my broken soul even more._

"_You look like a hooker!" Jacob_

"_I wish I never gave birth to you!" Mom_

"_Why didn't I drown you when I got the chance?" Percy's words hurt the most... They always did._

"_I should've left you too die in those woods!" Artemis_

"_I wish I never met you, monster!" Will_

I woke up with a gasp, feeling a cold sweat all over my body. I could already start to feel the tremors coming. Wrapping my arms around my legs and curling into a ball, I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I tried to stop the sob from coming out but it's like I couldn't help it. My vision was completely blurred but I could still feel Jacob Wake up to the sounds I was making. The instant moment he saw my face, I was pulled onto his lap being cradled.

I buried my face into his shirt clutching on for dear life. He started making little comforting sounds and started to sing the Quileute song that he always hums.

"Stop your worries, the wolves are coming home tonight. Howls are heard in the distance. Letting you know you're safe... Don't try to run to them. Cause they are coming soon. He will wrap you in his arms, and sing you the words of the tribe." **{Ignore my horrible lyrics. Use your imagination if you have to.}**

"It's ok. It was just a dream. You are here with me. Just me, look at me love. I'm right here. It's going to be okay." Jacob kept whispering to me the only words that had any meaning to me.

The tears started to subside but I couldn't get the nightmare out of my head. I kept getting flashes of everybody yelling at me. Their faces filled with hate, disgust, and disappointment. I had disappointed all of them in some shape or form.

"Are you ok AJ?"

"I – I'm f-ff-ine" My words came out very hoarse and broken up.

"Look at me Hun." I lifted my head to see him looking down upon me. There was some sort of glint in his eye that I couldn't quite place.

"Tell me what happened." So I did. Every single detail. My eyesight started to get blurry but I just blinked the tears away.

"Can we go eat?" I could feel my stomach start to rumble.

"Sure, but let's get you cleaned up first." JB picked me up bridal style to the bathroom. When you entered there was a stool in front of a mirror sink thing, then a toilet off to the left and a shower to the right taking up that entire wall.

Setting me in front of the mirror facing the door, Jacob got a rag from under the sink and soaked it with water. Squatting down to my level Jacob started to wipe the tear tracks from my face, then dried it. He then took my hair brush from the counter. Gathering all my hair to the back including my bangs, JB started to run the brush ever so slowly through my hair taking out all the knots.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me.

"Can you carry me?" My legs felt numb and I don't think I can walk.

"Sure come on." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put one of his hands under my knee and the other on my back. Turning off the light with his elbow and closing the door with his foot, Jacob walked out of my room and headed to the stairs. When we came into the kitchen Charlie stared at us.

"You do realize its morning right?"

"Yeah." I cut my response short so he couldn't hear how bad I sounded.

"I'll go and get our food." JB said as he put me down on a chair that faced the window. I looked outside to see a group of girls walking up my driveway when I realized that they were the girls that used to make fun of me for cutting and looking emo. Then the doorbell rang...

"I'll get it!" JB went to get the door but I pushed him back into his seat and ran to the door. Charlie looked at me weirdly.

"They are friends of mine." I tried to convince him but I could see he wasn't buying it. I heard the doorbell ring again right before I opened the door. To see me back in town was probably a shock to them. I walked outside to shut the door but not soon enough because they got a glimpse of Jacob.

"Oh look, Little AJ is back in town. And with Jacob Black none the less." The 'leader' of the group, London said.

"Can I help you?" I was trying to be civil so Charlie or Jacob didn't come out here themselves.

"Yeah actually you can, call Jacob out here." Who did she think she was trying to tell me what to do? "Unless you want me to tell him that you're still cutting?" With that last comment she grabbed my wrist and turned it over to reveal slashes all along my forearm. But it was too late. I don't know how or when Jacob did but he was standing behind me.

"Oopsie!" I could just punch her in the face but I know Charlie wouldn't like that.

I yanked my arm away and looked up at JB to so the disappointment on his face. I whipped around to look and London.

"You little brat! You knew he was there the whole time!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The whole innocent act disgusts me. That's when I lunged for her. I took her down the stairs and started to punch her face as hard and fast as I could. That's when I felt her toss me off and she stood up with blood dripping down her face. I saw the rage in her eyes and I knew I was in for it at school this year. London came at me but I just side stepped it so she hit the side of the house. I turned so my back was facing her and I threw my elbow back against her face. I heard a groan and knew I hit my mark.

And JB decided to interfere at the perfect timing. He grabbed me and called out for Charlie. Charlie came running outside when he heard the shout. He saw London with blood all over her face and saw me smirking, and knew exactly what happened.

"AJ get inside right this instance!" Charlie has never yelled at me before so I was quite shocked at his tone. I scurried inside slamming the door shut in Jacob's face. I ran up to my room and locked the door behind me scared for my life. I looked outside to see a car pull up onto the gravel driveway. It was London's mom. Mrs. Able was really kind towards me; she understood where I came from. I could see London get in the car and her mom have a conversation with Charlie. Mrs. Able got into her car and drove away, but not before looking into my window and nodding at me.

Two minutes later Charlie knocked on my door. I ran to unlock it then ran back to my bed and sat down. The minute I saw his face I knew I had it coming. That's when the yelling started.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?"

"SHE KNEW SOMETHING THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!"

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO ATTACK HER! YOU CAN GET CHARGED WITH BATTERY! YOU'RE SO STUPID AND RECKLESS!"

"SO KNOW STANDING UP FOR MY SELF IS STUPID! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HER CRAP!"

"I DON'T CARE AJ!" Those words were the last straw. I grabbed a backpack and started to shove clothes into it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jacob's, since you don't care anymore!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"YOU JUST DID! OR MAYE YOU JUST SAID IT TO HURT ME!" I ran down the stairs and saw JB waiting at the door of his car for me. He had already grabbed his keys and everything knowing I was going to stay with him for about a week.

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I could tell he was getting even angrier but I didn't care anymore... Just like he didn't. Grabbing my house keys and cell I ran out the door just as he came around the corner. I opened the door and yelled over my shoulder

"HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!" Then I slammed the door behind me and hopped into JB's car. Knowing I didn't want to talk Jacob took off towards the beach in LaPush knowing surfing would calm me down.

**Hope you liked this chapter! I took an hour to right it when I have a test tomorrow. Anyway Read and Review! Check out my fiction press! My username is DarkDaggers. I will be posting stuff on their soon. Until next time! **

**KIRBY DANCE TIME!**

**( O O ) ( O O ) ( O O )**


End file.
